1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for processing image data, wherein, when image data to be outputted is processed for smoothing or enhancement of sharpness, the same processing result can be obtained independent of pixel density, by processing the image data based on the pixel density of the outputted image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system is known which causes an optical system to read image information of a copy or subject to thereby produce image data which then subjects the produced image data to various image processes before being outputted to a printer or the like. This type of system is widely used in the printing and platemaking fields in particular.
Now, personal computers, work stations, etc. have experienced rapid advances in recent years and even image data. For example, characters and images have conventionally been cut and pasted by hand to produce a copy. However, DTP (Desk Top Publishing) has become widespread. DTP transfers image information from an image information input/output device to a work station, where the transferred image information can be manipulated and composed. In particular, a composing process in the printing field is effected by a composing system using the work station or the like or by a total scanner or the like.
It is sometimes necessary to perform a conversion of the pixel density of image data representing the object to be processed between the image information input/output device and the work station or the like when the work station or the like is used. That is, a pixel density suited to the image information input/output device and a pixel density suited to the work station or the like may be different from each other. It is therefore necessary to adjust these pixel densities.
On the other hand, the input/output device referred to above sometimes processes the image data to smooth it or enhance its sharpness. Thus, when the conversion of the pixel density is effected upon processing of the image data for smoothing and enhancement of sharpness, this results in different processes.